The present disclosure relates to patient-support apparatuses such as hospital beds. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to siderails of hospital beds.
Healthcare facilities, such as hospitals and nursing homes, utilize environmental controls on a broad basis. Environmental controls such as heating and air conditioning systems operate on a room by room or unit by unit basis with no provision for the individual comfort of a particular patient. This leads to patient discomfort which may be addressed through the addition of blankets onto a patient who is uncomfortably cold or the addition of fans within the patient room to provide for increased cooling for a patient who is uncomfortably warm.